here's to the night
by jlalwaysn4ev
Summary: A completely different approach to Lucas and Lindseys wedding night. eventually LP. some NH.
1. As Ready As I'll Ever Be

A different approach on Lucas' and Lindsey's wedding night.

Lucas continued to shift his tie nervously while contemplating many feelings in his head. He was beginning to bear consequence to all of his actions. He was feeling so insecure and worried, and although a very rational part of him wanted to believe that he was just experiencing a case of cold feet something in his heart told him otherwise. Nonetheless, he pushed all of his indecisions aside and proceeded to get dressed. He took a good hard look at himself in the mirror and realized that there was no going back now. For some reason he could not will himself to tear his thoughts from peyton and how he had left things with her. His thoughts, however, were soon interrupted by the tranquil sound of his younger brothers voice.

"Hey Luke, you ready man?" Nathan questioned

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lucas answered whole-heartedly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(meanwhile outside the church)

Everyone else had gone inside and now just peyton and skills were left outside laughing and sharing a few drinks.

Peyton knew she would need more than just a few drinks if she was going to follow through with watching the man she loves marry another woman. She was thinking about the last time she had spoke to Lucas and about how she had told him she was letting him go. She knew that part of her had meant everything she said because all she had ever wanted was to see him happy. However, she also knew that she could never fully let go and that a large part of her heart would always belong to him.

"We should probably be heading in now P. Sawyer.. you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Peyton sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back inside the church everyone was taking their rightful seats while the percussion of instruments softly played from the balcony above.

Peyton and Skills had just walked in and lucas immediately took notice of this. He followed her with his eyes watching as she giggled and playfully hit skills in the arm. For some reason to which Lucas could not 

understand a very large part of him got angry watching the interactions between the two and silently wishing it would be him next to her making her laugh. He shook the thought from his mind and took his place at the altar; attempting to push and thoughts and images of her from his mind.

Seeing Lucas atop the altar with his tux on made peyton sick to her stomach; or it could've been the 5 beers she had just downed in the last 15 minutes or so. Either way she had a feeling she wasn't going to stick around to find out.

The music started playing as Lindsey made her way down the isle and towards Lucas. The music had now ended and her and Lucas were now face to face.

suddenly Peyton felt nauseous, the room around her began to spin and everything was in a whirlwind. She stood up as quickly as possible and turned to leave her isle towards the bathroom. But something held her back. Her foot had gotten caught on a peice of wood and she had fallen to the ground causing a loud thud and everyone throughout the church to stare.

"OW!" peyton yelped as she tried to stand. Skils along with brooke quickly stood and attended to peyton trying to figure out what was wrong. It was then that Skills noticed a large sum of blood gushing from peytons shin.

"Peyt you're bleeding.. are you alright?" skills asked as he touched her leg

"OW! geez skills!" peyton yelled.

Lucas was watching from afar wanting so desperately to help her but he was worried that Lindsey would get mad at him. But as soon as he realized the spot on her leg that she was bleeding from memories from many years ago came rushing back and he took off in a jog towards peyton.


	2. memories and new beginnings

Before Lucas, Lindsey or anyone else knew what was happening Lucas had resided next to peyton. He gingerly placed a hand on the small of her back while whispering softly into her ear so that no one else could hear other than her.

"Are you alright baby?" Lucas asked, not even thinking about the term of endearment once it had escaped his lips. All he cared about was that she was alright. He was so worried for her. The second he saw her one the ground holding her leg to her chest memories from their junior year when she had been hit by a stray bullet in the school shooting had flooded his mind.

"Yeah, I'll be fine I should probably just head home get my leg cleaned up and lay down for a while." Peyton responded while gazing into his ice blue eyes. She then tor her gaze away from him knowing that he was no longer hers to look at.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in the church was eying the pair and the interactions between them. Brooke, Haley and Nathan had been looking questioningly at the two. However, it didn't take longer than a second for them to realize that this was true Lucas Scott fashion. Always saving the woman he loved, even when he shouldn't have been doing so.

Peyton then attempted to stand but try as she may failed miserably.

Lucas began to put his arm around her back about to lift her when he saw the look in her eyes. It was one of anguish, confusion, and tepidness.

"Let me help you to your car." Lucas insisted

"Look I'm fine. Plus, you have more important things to be doing than saving me." Peyton stated coldly while glancing towards the altar where Lindsey stood.

Lucas looked and Lindsey's anger-strewn face and merely nodded.

Before turning to make his way back up towards the altar he pulled Peyton as close as possible to him; their respective bodies meshing together as if they were one. As Lucas had opened his mouth Peyton could feel the warmth of his breath on the nape of her neck. He brought his lips up towards her ear, gently grazing over her neck while doing so. Her body was in a frenzy. She closed her eyes and sighed dejectedly.

"If I told you I loved you right now would you hold it against me? Because I do Peyton. I love you. "

And with that he was gone leaving Peyton with nothing but her thoughts and his last parting words seeping into her soul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton perched herself up on a wooden column while gathering herself and turning towards skills.

"Do you think you can take me home?" Peyton asked shyly,

"Of course baby girl." Skills replied while handing Jamie over to Brooke.

He tenderly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and helped her hobble out of the church to her best ability. And with that they were gone. Leaving Lucas to stare and the spot that she had just escaped through. He sighed, He knew what he had to do, but he knew that it was not going to be an easy task.


	3. AN

**A/N: alright so skills and peyton have always been some weird quirky little obsession of mine. I'm wondering if I should have them hook up sparking some jealousy from Lucas. Please let me know your thoughts! Reviews are greatly appreciated! And I will try and get an update in by tonight. Thanks so much!**

**xx-coleen-xx**


	4. emotional chaos

Lucas glanced around the church eyeing his family and friends along with Lindsey's as well. Amidst all of the people and chaotic thoughts racing through Lucas' mind he had managed to catch his mother's eye. She gave him an all-knowing motherly look as if she knew the conflict currently taking place in her sons head. And with that she lifted her eyebrows and mouthed the words 'what do you want?'

With that Lucas again averted his eyes towards the doors that Peyton had just left through several minutes before. He turned towards his mother once more and she simply nodded at her son; they both knew in that moment what it was he had to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas took a deep breath in and looked Lindsey square in the eyes.

"Look Lindsey this isn't easy to do but there's something I need to tell you."

She continued to stare into his eyes with a look of understanding, knowing all too well what was about to come.

"I should have told you sooner and there is no excuse for that, but I—I"

Lucas was on the verge of admitting his true feelings for the first time in years when Lindsey quickly interjected.

"Love her?" Lindsey questioned.

Lucas could simply nod.

"I know Lucas, okay. I think I have for the longest time now. I guess I was just hoping that one day I could be your comet."

With those words Lindsey slid the ring Lucas had given her off of her finger and placed it in the palm of his hand.

"This doesn't belong to me. And neither does your heart."

"I'm so sorry it all had to happen this way Lindsey, I truly am." Lucas stated apologetically.

"It's ok Luke, It was bound to happen sooner or later. " And with that Lindsey gently lifted the train of her dress and ran out of the church leaving the entire party of guests utterly confused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was talking to the priest explaining that his services would no longer be needed today. Meanwhile the church had broken out into whispers

"Aunt Brooke what just happened?" Jamie questioned innocently

"Your uncle Lucas finally came to his senses." Brooke stated gleaming with happiness.

"You mean he finally decided to buy me another bunny to play with Chester?!" Jamie squealed.

Brooke giggled at the little boy. "No, honey I mean he's finally listening to his heart and going after what he wants."

"Oh, man. That's weak."

"You've been spending way too much time with skills." Brooke shook her head while smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back and Peyton and Brookes house Peyton was lying on the couch with her leg up while skills was rummaging through the cabinets in search of so antibiotic cream and gauze pads.

He walked over and besides her lifting her feet up and place them on his lap.

"Damn P. Sawyer you hit your leg pretty good." Skills said while cleaning out the gash on her leg.

"Thanks skills you really know how to make an injured person feel better." Peyton stated sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Peyton winced as skills firmly placed a gauze pad over the wound on her leg.

Once skills was done tending to Peyton's wounds he looked into her eyes. It was obvious she was in pain. Not an external pain but an internal one; a conflict within herself, within her heart.

"You alright baby girl?" Skills asked genuinely

"Yeah I'm fine." The blonde stated while faking a smile.

"Look you don't have to lie to me alright, I'm here for you no matter what baby girl." Skills then wrapped a firm arm around her shoulders and pulled her tighter into his chest.

Once in his embrace she started to cry silently. Letting the tears slip down her face like rain.

"It's alright, I'm not going to leave you baby, I'll never let go… damn I just got the urge to watch the titanic."

Skills could feel Peyton smile into his chest and she let out a hardly audible laugh but it was enough to make him smile.

He then carried her to her room and placed her down gently in her bed. He pulled the covers over her and bent down dispensing a loving kiss atop her forehead. He then turned to leave but felt a hand on his arm pulling him back. He turned questioningly towards Peyton.

"Peyt..?"

"Lay with me? Please?" the vulnerability showed in her eyes in that moment and he could only supply her with a small nod before he was taking his shoes and suit jacket off and laying down beside her.

She snuggled up next to him causing him to wrap his arms around her small figure. It wasn't long before they had both drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roughly an hour later Lucas had come to Peyton and Brooke's house in search of Peyton.

He was so happy that he was sure nothing could tear him down from his high. That was, until he opened the door to her bedroom; completely infuriated by the sight before him.

**a/n: I know, I know I left it on somewhat of a cliffhanger. Please review. Reviews are love. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update. Thanks for reading! **

**xx-coleen-xx**


	5. always have, always will

_He then carried her to her room and placed her down gently in her bed. He pulled the covers over her and bent down dispensing a loving kiss atop her forehead. He then turned to leave but felt a hand on his arm pulling him back. He turned questioningly towards Peyton._

"_Peyt..?"_

"_Lay with me? Please?" the vulnerability showed in her eyes in that moment and he could only supply her with a small nod before he was taking his shoes and suit jacket off and laying down beside her._

_She snuggled up next to him causing him to wrap his arms around her small figure. It wasn't long before they had both drifted off to sleep._

_Roughly an hour later Lucas had come to Peyton and Brooke's house in search of Peyton._

_He was so happy that he was sure nothing could tear him down from his high. That was, until he opened the door to her bedroom; completely infuriated by the sight before him._

_O0ooo0oooooooooooooooooooooo0oooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooo_

Lucas was fuming. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible before he did something he knew he would regret.

He turned on his heel to leave when he jammed his foot into a large crate full of demos in peytons room. He fell to the floor; the contact creating a loud echoing noise throughout the previously silent and spacious bedroom.

Skills and Peyton then both jumped to find Lucas on the floor with cds scattered all around him quietly cursing to himself.

"Ouch. Damn it." Lucas said loud enough so they could hear.

"Luke?" Peyton questioned

Lucas then began to rise to his feet to leave the room. Intent on having no further contact with either peyton or skills.

He plodded out of the room and towards the front door when he heard small footsteps following behind him.

"Luke what are you doing?" Peyton questioned quietly while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

It was then that skills emerged from the bedroom quietly putting on his suit jacket.

Lucas looked back and forth between the two. While clenching his jaw tightly.

"What am I doing? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!"

Lucas had exploded shocking both Peyton and skills.

"Look dawg it isn't what it looks like aiight? Peyton and I were just hanging out and talking and we just—"

Skills was about to explain that the entire situation was just a simple misunderstanding when Peyton intervened.

"Don't even bother explaining anything to him skills. He doesn't deserve it. "

"You know mister high and mighty? " Peyton said while pointing a finger at Lucas, anger obviously rising in her now.

"Where the hell do you get off coming into to my bedroom and flipping out on me? HUH?! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT! YOU HAVE NO HOLD OVER ME ANYMORE LUCAS, YOU MADE YOUR DECISIONS! You were the one who left me; the one kissed me and then proposed to another woman the one who—"Peyton trailed off.

"You know what speaking of which where is Mrs. Scott anyway? Shouldn't you be off on some tropical island making goo goo eyes at each other and talking about your future together?" Peyton interrogated still very angry.

Lucas stood starring into her eyes. Part of him knew she was right and that he had should just leave but he couldn't. Looking into her eyes he could see the pain, anger, lust, and confusion all mixed into one. He never thought she looked sexier than she did right now in this moment. It took everything in him to not push her up against the wall and take her right then and there.

"Can I talk to you alone? Please?" Lucas pleaded while looking over at skills.

Skills started walking towards the door.

"Look I'm gonna go, call me if you need anything alright P. Sawyer?" Skills said gently. She nodded her head and with one last glaring look towards Lucas Skills was gone.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peyton and Lucas had now moved over to the couch; of which they were both sitting on separate ends of. The mode was tense as silence filled the room. Lucas looked at Peyton who was staring intently at her feet and knew he would have to be the first one to break the ice.

"Look Peyton I'm really sorry about how I reacted before. It's just when I saw you in there laying in my his arms I don't know what came over me. You were right though I don't have a hold over you anymore I know that, nonetheless, It doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt." Lucas said very calmly while staring in 

her eyes the whole time and slowly scooting closer towards her. They were now impossibly close and the proximity had sent chills throughout both of their bodies.

"So as you probably already figured out Lindsey and I didn't get married." Lucas continued hoping she would respond.

"I'm so sorry Luke, what happened?"

"I stopped lying to myself and finally decided to go after what I wanted; who I wanted, the woman I really love." Lucas whispered; his breaths warm and rolling down her neck.

"Oh." Peyton whispered, while finally summoning up the courage to look him in the eyes.

"I meant what I said to you earlier in the church Peyton, I do love you. I always have and I always will." Lucas said while stroking her cheek.

Peyton's breath started to become ragged in anticipation of what was to come. Lucas slowly dipped his face towards her and kissed her lovingly.

Peyton pulled away and Lucas thought that she must not love him anymore that she was probably with skills now. It made sense, she said she was moving on and now she was actually following through.

He suddenly got up to leave. His mind racing, when he heard a tiny voice behind him speak.

"I love you Lucas Scott." She had meant for him not to hear it but when she saw him stop in his tracks she knew he had heard her.

He turned around and quickly closed the gap between them. Kissing her again but this time it was different than the last. It was rough and passion filled. Both of them missing the feeling of the others lips upon theirs.

They then broke apart for air resting their foreheads on top of each other, smiling, the first genuine smiles they had shared in months.

Looking at one another they knew suddenly that everything was going to be alright again and that they had found each other at last. Neither of them was going to let go this time. They were destined to be together and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/n: alright so I think I'm gonna wrap this fic up there. Let me know your thoughts please. I think I'm going to start a new story soon. Thanks for all of my loyal readers and I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Your writer, **

**Coleen**


End file.
